


Planning Pranks

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: Sometimes its better to have someone to make sure your prank won't go wrong
Relationships: Itchy/Trace (Homestuck)
Kudos: 1





	Planning Pranks

“I’d know that smirk anywhere.”

"Don't look at me like you don't love it, Trace." You  _ are _ smirking, and quite mischievously at that. 

"Y'know I don't even need to have Fin check yer' future trails to know that whatever yer' planning is gonna be disastrous." You pout and hop over the back of the couch where you'd been lounging to zip over to his side. You cling to his arm dramatically. 

"C'mooooooonnn, babe!" You whine. "You haven't even heard me out yet!" He snorts and tries to shake you off, but you only hold tighter. You're giving him your best puppy dog eyes to boot, and he sighs. 

"Fine,  _ what _ is your plan." You let go of his arm only to hug him tightly around his waist. Then you hop up a lil' to give him a smooch, minding his sharp teeth

"You're the best babe!" 

"Just get on with it."

"Okay, so, picture this- first, I slick the floor of the upstairs hallway with-" 

"I'm going to stop you right there, dumbass." You look at him with offense. 

"Why would yo-!" He puts his hand over your mouth and you huff and zip away to the other side of the room. In fact, you're so upset you pop up on top of a display cabinet of clocks to pout. He has the  _ audacity _ to laugh. Then he crosses the distance between you at a leisurely pace. 

"Look, sweetheart, I called ya' a dumbass cause you once again have failed to consider the biggest flaw in your plan already." You narrow your eyes at him. "Babe, you're gonna fall for your own prank." What is he talking about? "Every time you start a prank with slippery floor or stuff in the doorway you always forget about it and zip by, falling into the trap yourself. 

Oh.... Fuck....  _ Goddamnit he's right.  _

Slowly you climb down from the shelf, and Trace finds himself with his arms full of Itchy. You plant your face in his chest and  _ groan.  _

"I'm an idiot." Your voice gets muffled by his suit and he asks you to repeat what you said. You just say it louder instead of pulling back. He asks again, you yell it. Trace finally gets it and he chuckles as he strokes a hand along your back. 

"Itch, ya may be an idiot, but yer  _ my _ idiot, and I'm here to prevent ya' from doing anything  _ too _ stupid." 

"Like making up pranks for my future self to fall for?" 

"Exactly." He takes your hat off and kisses the top of your head. You bury your face into his chest some more. 

"Thats gay." 

" _ Of course it’s gay."  _ He bonks his head against yours and you laugh. "Why don't we just sit down and watch a movie instead of planning pranks." That actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea. 

"Long as I can get some more smooches!" He nuzzles your cheek and lifts you, carrying you back to the couch. 

"Ya' can get all the smooches you want, babe." Well, that settles it! You'll stay! You snuggle and curl up on his lap as he sits down and takes the remote. Your leg bounces softly against the pillows. Sitting still isn't your strongest suit, but when it means you get to cuddle with a boyfriend you're always down. 


End file.
